Dream Team
by asamimobile
Summary: Retired, Korra and Asami are enjoying their lives out of the business with their friends and family. They were even on the path of expanding their own family, but the moment their old business partner comes back into their lives with a chance for redemption, they take it. But they aren't any normal team, they're The Dream Team, K.A. AU!


_Retired, Korra and Asami are enjoying their lives out of the business with their friends and family. They were even on the path of expanding their own family, but the moment their old business partner comes back into their lives with a chance for redemption, they take it. But they aren't any normal team, they're The Dream Team, K.A._

* * *

Korra slowly woke up due to the sunshine seeping through the curtains of their bedroom. She looked over to her right side where Asami softly snored. A smile that could only express adoration and love appeared on Korra's face. Korra brought her hand up to the exposed skin of Asami's shoulder and let her fingertips trace all the way down her arm to her small hands. Asami started to stir in her sleep and soon enough her eyes fluttered open. Asami's eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room and took in Korra's blatant staring. They stayed like that, with no words spoken until their lips found each other. Being together for almost half of their lives, morning breath did certainly not hinder their need for each other in the morning. Korra slowly pushed Asami down on the bed and straddled her hips without her lips leaving their home on Asami's.

A cough echoes throughout the room and Korra knows it didn't come from Asami and automatically reaches under the nightstand to retrieve her 10mm glock while Asami reached in a gap between the headboard to grab her 9mm revolver. Korra swiftly jumps out of the bed and points her weapon to the only seating area in their bedroom to see Frank with his hands up and a look of slight shock on his face. Even though he was almost as time efficient as the girls he would have never expected them to be on guard in a matter of seconds.

"Really Frank?," Korra almost whines, "Why are you in here?." She hastily unloads her weapon and puts it in its rightful place under the nightstand. Asami did the same with hers and looked at Frank with an annoyed look that he got to see her wife in the lingerie she specially bought for her.

"Geez, nice way to greet an old friend," Frank says. Korra glares daggers into him.

"Well I'm sorry my super hot wife wanted to have morning sex with me and you came and interrupted it," Korra says while crossing her arms. Frank starts to look guilty and Asami grabs Korra's hand from the bed and squeezes it.

"Oh come on honey, Frank wouldn't come here with no reason," Asami says trying to ease the tension. "Why are you here Frank?," She asks, turning her attention to him.

"Well why don't we talk about that over breakfast? My treat," He says while scratching the side of his head with an apologetic look on his face. Asami looks at Korra and knew that anybody could win her wife over with a free meal.

"We get to choose where ever we want?," Korra asks Frank while raising an eyebrow. Frank nods slowly while squinting his eyes at her. He knew she was planning something. "Okay nice," Korra says as she perks up and gets back into bed next to Asami.

"Um, aren't you going to get ready?," Frank asks.

"Frank just like wait outside or something," Asami suggests, her hands already reaching for her wife's body.

"Or," He says dragging the word out, " I could stay and watch?," He says with a playful grin on his face.

"Or," Korra imitates, " I can do to you what I did to Slavir in Russia." Asami giggled at their playful banter as Frank's eyes reflected actual fear and scurried out of the room. Korra finally had the time to turn her attention to her beautiful wife, "Have I told you look beautiful this fine morning?."

"Hmmmmm. I think you tell me that every morning," Asami responds as she wraps her arms around Korra's neck and pulls her in for a sweet kiss.

"It's because it's true," Korra responds as her kisses trail down to the soft skin of her lover's neck. They both stiffen up when they hear a crash outside of their bedroom door and loud barks. Soon Frank's child-like screams echoes throughout the huge house.

"You have a dog?," He screams, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. "And not any dog but a giant Husky? Get away," The girls hear him hissing which makes Naga bark louder, they rest their foreheads on each other and let out light laughs before slowly getting up and putting on clothes.

As they come out of their bedroom they see Frank bouncing up and down on the couch with Naga barking at him, pacing around the coffee table. Asami patted her knees and called for Naga, who came lunging towards the couple. They both gave affection to the dog that previously turned to Frank for. Frank slowly sinks into the couch and lets out deep breaths as his pulse calms down.

"Oh c'mon Frank, you can deal with human traffickers, mafia lords, and terrorists but you can't give our sweet little Naga a good pet?," Asami mocks Frank while Korra lets Naga out into the backyard. She watches as a look of disbelief crosses his face.

"Sweet? Little?," Frank asks, "Have you seen your dog Sami? It's the size of like a small adult." He crosses his arms as a pout appears on his face. Asami and Korra just roll their eyes and walk towards the garage towards the front of the house. "Wait guys! I'll give you a ride," He says proudly as he opens the front door curtain to reveal his new Ferrari 458 Italia, " Got this just last week." He looks at the car as if he was watching his own child at a dance recital.

"Oh it's fine, actually do you want us to give you a ride? Maybe you can choose since you're buying breakfast," Korra says smugly. She opens the door to the garage which reveals one row of antique cars and one row of painfully modern cars. Frank's eyes almost pop out of his head while his jaw dropped. He truly looked like kid in a candy shop. He wordlessly walks into the brightly lit, cement, garage.

"How did you even get these ones?," He asks pointing at the antique ones.

"Ever since we retired this one likes to repair things like she's some super mechanic," Asami says pointing to a smiling Korra. Frank immediately turns to the other row and Asami swore she saw him wipe a tear from his eyes. His eyes trailed down the row and he almost leaped for the second to last car he saw.

"Is this the Zenvo ST1?!," He almost screams. The girls watch in amusement as he kneels in front of the car and crawls around it like it would get offended if he stood around it. Korra sighs as she takes off the keys from its hook and makes her way to the 1.2 million dollar car. She stands right in front of Frank and waits for his praising session to be over. Frank looks up to Korra with the keys in her hands and almost starts crying tears of joy, "You're letting me drive?"

"Nooo," Korra giggle, obviously enjoying teasing him, "I need to get in." Frank's face falls as he walks to the other side of the car with a pout, he opens the passenger door to see Asami already inside of it.

"There's no back seat if I remember," Frank says sadly.

"Well, I guess if you didn't interrupt my session with my wife you could be sitting in my seat," Korra blows a raspberry at him and closes the door. Frank crosses his arms and mutters curse words under his breath as he walk out of the garage.

When they all are in their vehicles Korra just tells Frank to follow her. They finally get to their destination and Frank decides he could make a run for it when he pulls up to the restaurant's parking lot. He groans as he hits his head on the steering wheel and slowly gets out of his car, meeting the girls in the front.

"Korra why, why, why?," He pleads, honestly regretting his prank earlier this morning.

"Because you don't mess with the Sato's," Korra says as Asami laughs. Frank follows them into the expensive restaurant with slumped shoulders.

They chose to eat at Grimes, which was coincidentally owned by Frank's ex/stalker girlfriend. Korra and Asami both chose this spot knowing that Chelsea was here every day. They all took a seat as Frank tried to hide himself with a menu fort. Asami started to wonder how he ever became an agent when he acted so childish but she knows that after everything you go through in this job, you need to act like a kid sometimes. She smiles empathetically and whispers in Korra's ear.

"I think we were a little too merciless on him," Asami says with a hint of guilt. Korra just looks at her wife. If anybody could soften Korra Sato, it was definetly Asami. She sighs and leans in to kiss her wife's cheek.

"So I was thinking Frank... Maybe you can drive my baby back to the house after breakfast," Korra says trying not to show her obvious distaste in the proposition. Frank's face immediately brightens up and is speechless for a while.

"I would be honored," He says while bowing his head. Both Asami and Korra laugh as they fall into a comfortable conversation. After an awkward encounter between Chelsea and Frank, they order their meals.

"Frank why are you really here?," Asami asks, a little worried since Frank always came with something to do with work. He twiddles his thumbs and clears his throat.

"Well you know Operation Reaper back in the day?," He says softly making eye contact with both of the girls since he knew how important it was for them. Korra looks at Asami as she just gulps and nods, taking her hand into hers. "We just got a lead and I am 80% sure we can actually get them this time, I talked to the agency and they said that you guys could pledge back in for this mission." Frank let them process what he was saying before he continued. "And why not call back our dream team, what do you say K.A.?," He asks, using their old team name. Korra and Asami looked at each other and it was like they knew each other well enough to know what the other wanted. Asami squeezed her wife's hand and they both turn to Frank.

"We're in."


End file.
